Spawn of Evil
by Luna32
Summary: Kat Haren is a seventeen year old girl who is trying to exscape from her father. One day she runs away and ends up at Hogwarts were she enrolls and meets a boy named Harry Potter, the same boy who her father tried to kill. R&R please
1. Life Sucks

**N/A:** Thank yous go out to Raekitty13 for Kat's name, and Sanity for reviewing the story beforeit got posted.

**Disclaimer:** I did not write the Harry Potter books, because if I did write them Harry would have died with in the first three pages of the first chapter of the Sorcerer's Stone.

Kat was sitting out on her front porch starring at the sky. It was the middle of the day and she should really go to the store it was getting late, but she didn't want to go. She never got any time to do what she wanted, but eventually she broke down; the consequences for her were to great to disobey her mother's orders. _Well at least I don't_ _have to cook _she thought. I thought there were child labor laws on this sort of thing.

Tonight was Kat's mom's big dinner party. The theme was singles and their "sole mates." Kat's mom's party's always had a pattern to them. Single people arrived, mingled, ate, drank, talked, drank more, and then when they were drunk, they left with somebody, usually they were of the opposite sex, but there was always an exception here or there, and every time Kat had stay in her room. But it wasn't like she wanted to be done there.

Kat's house was two stories. There was one kitchen, three bathrooms, five bedrooms, one for Mrs. Haren, on for Samantha, Kat's sister, one for guests, and the smallest one went to Kat, then there was the living room, the dinning room, the front room, the basement, and all the other rooms you would find in a house.

By seven the guests had all arrived at Mrs. Haren's party. All the usual were there like Mr. Smith, Ms. Franscodo, Ms. Harper, Ms. Remont, Mr. Martin, Ms. Harden, and Mr. Doorman. Mrs. Haren never threw big dinner parties. Fifteen people was the max. By seven thirty dinner was served and so was the first course of whine. At seven thirty five the next course of wine came. Then so on and so on till everyone was as drunk as they could be. Then they talked and found out what they could between slurred words about each other. At eleven people started to leave together and by eleven thirty every one was gone.

The house was totally trashed the next day, and it was Kat's job to clean it. She started with the kitchen and worked her way to the living room were her mom was watching the news. "And in to days report of your view on the government our Prime Minister has resigned after a man with a knife made an attempt on his life during a report to the press," the reporter said. "News reporters later talked to Mr. Connell, the chef of police, who said that the police had no comment on the case and that they would not answer any questions. Reporters later found out from an anomies source that the assassin in question escaped. Reporter Sharon Norman is live with us and she is with the ex. Prime Minister.

"Thank you Mark, ladies and gentlemen I'm sitting here with the ex. Prime Minister Mr. Stanford; now tell us why the sudden want to urge to rezine so close to the end of your term?"

"Well it's like this Sharon, I can't take it any more; I can't handle all the pressure of this blasted job."

"Surly, you knew there would be pressure involved with such a high ranking job though?"

"Of course I knew there would be some pressure involved in the job, but I never thought I'd have to deal with all these blasted wizards."

"Wizards?"

"O yes, they live among us in secret, not wanting you to know they ageist, but they do, and they affect our lives, ever day. Like the Brockdale Bridge last year, and all the people that are found dead with no reason why that's them. I'm not crazy it's true." The ex. Prime Minister got up and ran at the cameraman. "It's true," he shouted. "I'm not crazy they really ageist. They mess with your memory that is why no one knows they are real." The TV switched back to the new station.

The reporter looked shocked. "Ah, well in other news protests about the new gay rights bill is quickly…" Kat stopped paying attention to the TV. That poor man she thought.

That night when she went to sleep her dreams were filled with nightmares. It was pitch black and there was a man standing there. He was human, but more snake like than human though. His voice was like acid. "You should be ashamed. I have been calling for you for ages, yet you don't come. Why, is it I am not nice enough. Perhaps I should end your little vacations away from me if you refuse to come home."

"No," said a little voice, this one was female. "I.. I just…want some more time that's all, please"

"It's too late for that," the inhuman voice replied. "I will be seeing you very soon. It's time to wake up my daughter." Kat shout straight up in her bed, covered with sweat. But she wasn't in her bed, and she wasn't in her room either. The door opened and a man with a black cloak and a hood covering his face stepped in.

"Your father wants to see you," he said, and then he departed. Kat got up, wiped the sweat off her face and left the room. She went down the hall and knocked on a door.

"Come in," came the same inhuman voice from her dream. Kat entered the room and looked around. It was lavishly furnished with rugs, paintings, a fireplace and one chair. "Ah Kat you have returned to me how nice of you. Please tell me about your time away. I trust your family is treating you well."

"Yes, they are treating me very well."

"Any problems?"

"No"

"Good, good, now why was it you were so persistent to return to me?"

"I just wanted a little more time that's all."

Don't lie to me child. Do you think I am really that stupid!" The man shouted his voice going cold. "You must be punished for your insolence, and I'm sure you know what that means." He slipped a wand out of his pocked and pointed it at Kat. "Crucio," he shouted, and pain shot through Kat's body. Blinding white-hot pain that made her want to die made her body twist in all sorts of unnatural ways. With in seconds Kat blacked out. When she woke up she was back in bed, but it still wasn't hers. She was going to be stuck in this awful place for a long time, and she knew it.

**N/A:** I hated writing this chapter. I hate writing any first chapter of a story. So review and tell me what you guys think, and if you like it I will post the next chapter asap


	2. The Death of a Traitor

**AN:** Normally this is where all the thank yous go, but I'm short on time so you know who you are.

**Disclaimer:** I did not in any way, shape, or form help JK Rowling write the Harry Potter books, but I wish I did.

The Riddle House sat on a hill overlooking the village of Little Hangleton; with it's boarded up windows, missing tiles, and ivy. No one had lived in the house in years, not since the Riddle family had turned up mysteriously dead one night. The old gardener who was accused of the murders, had still lived in his old shed by the house; until one day three years ago, some boys found him dead in one of the upstairs rooms.

The police said that there was nothing wrong with the victims in both causes, except for the look of horror on their faces, but nerveless the murder of Frank Bryce had been the talk of town for weeks, as had the murder of the Riddles. Speculations were made, ideas exchanged, and fingers pointed, but a conclusion was never reached. Eventually the talked died and the incidents forgotten.

The house had been labeled cursed ever since that day three years ago, not that it wasn't already labeled as haunted; it was just upgraded. No one in the village dared go near it, but unbenounced to the villagers the house had a new owner.

Tom Riddle was the son of Tom Riddle senor, and Merope Guant, the tramps daughter, and one of the last surviving members of the Riddle family. The night the old gardener was murdered was the night he moved back into the house. Now it played host to all sorts of activities.

Recently Tom's daughter Kat had come to join her father. The old house was like a prison to her, one she would never get out of. Day after day went by, and each day was like hell. Kat was her father's outlet in a way. When something bad happened she would here it, or rather feel it. When he was mad, she got the Cruiatus Curse, when he was happy she got it. It was so post to be her "punishment" for disobeying his orders to return home, but even that wore thin after the first three weeks.

She was aloud to roam the grounds as long as she didn't leave them, and was back in her room by eight. Everyday, she would spend three to four hours learning magic, the basics only. Her father said if she didn't learn magic she was just as bad as a muggle. When it came to her studies, perfection was required and nothing but.

Kat whittled her summer away in this fashion, watching people come go, wondering around the old house, and learning her studies. Every Monday she had charms, with Streamen, Tuesdays were history with Stubben, Wednesdays were magical creatures taught by Greyback, Thursdays were her free day along with weekends, and Fridays were potions taught by Snape, but classes were canceled if her teachers were "unavailable."

Potions and charms were her favorite classes because she got to do something besides stare at a book. So when Friday came around Kat sat patiently in her room waiting for her teacher to come, but Snape never came. Five minutes passed, ten minutes passed, twenty minutes passed, thirty minutes passed until Kat finally got sick of waiting and went wondering around.

She was headed up stairs to the old muggle library. It had many old books that had fading yellow pages, but they were still readable, and very interesting. Kat's latest book was on the Egyptians.

On here way up she passes her father's room and couldn't help overhearing the conversation. Intrigued she went into the next room, and found the painting of Merlin, which Kat found out a good number of years ago, had a hole just large enough to look through into her father's room behind it.

When she looked through it she saw Snape and talking to her father. The wall wasn't very thick so she could hear what they were saying. "Severus, so good to see you again." Kat recognized the voice as her father's. "How have you been?"

"Ok, could be doing better, if the blasted Order wasn't looking for me."

"Yes well you won't have to worry about them much longer. Do you know why I called you here?" His voice was still calm, but there was something in it, something that made chills run down Kat's body.

"No I don't but I would love to know."

"It is about Ablus Dumbledore."

"What about Dumbledore, he's dead."

"That's the problem I don't think he is. To many questions are left unanswered."

"Dumbledore is dead, and if you need proofed go talk to Draco and the rest of them who were there."

"Ahh but I have, and they all say the same thing. That they saw Dumbledore die."

"Then why do you think he is still alive Sir?" Snape asked a little annoyed.

"Just a feeling, but it does make a lot of things clear if he wasn't."

"I am no traitor your Lordship. I have always remained faithful to you."

"That is a matter of doubt Severus. If you were truly faithful why did you not try to find me, even in the latter years after suspicion of your "loyalty" would have gone away."

"Because I…"  
"Or why did you try to protect Potter all those years," Voldemort continued cutting off Snape. "And why is it out of all my death eaters you are the only one who refuses to let me into their mind. What are you hiding in there?"

" Your Lordship need I remind you that it was I who kept my post all those years at Hogwarts after you were gone, that it was I who got Black to come out of hiding the night he died, that I am the one who for many years now have been feeding you information on the Order, and that I was the one who recently disposed of Dumbledore."

"All admirable accomplishments yes if they were true." Voldemorts voice had gone cold with death. "True you stayed at Hogwarts, but for what reason. Was it because you truly were loyal, or was it because you got room and bored for most of the year, then a nice paycheck and Black. Was it really you who got him to come out of hiding, or his concerned for the Boy that made him go to the Ministry that night. Then of course the spying on the Order, how could I forget? You never gave me a dam good piece of information! But that is all in the past. We must now look to the future." A smile drew on his face, a horrible twisted smile of death. "We all know the truth, and it's time we ended this game."

Kat watched in horror as he father drew his wand and killed her teacher; then she ran back to her room, instead of sticking around to be caught. That's what is going to happen to me, she thought if I stick around here much longer.

**AN: **Hehehe it was so much fun writing this chapter. I liked killing Snape. You all should know the drill by now. R&R


	3. Raids

**AN: **I know it took me a long time to write this, but hey it's a long chapter. Plus I had to start a new story with my friend Raekitty. We call it Hay-lee and Tira. It's an Eragon fan fic, so if you like Eragon read it.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Harry Potter series, I'd have a better computer than this old Gateway.

Mr. Weasley walked up to number twelve Grimmauld Place, and knocked twice. "Password," said a voice from behind the door.

"The phoenix flies tonight," The door opened and Mr. Weasley walked into the old house. For two years the old Black house had been used as the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, even though it was now in possession of a boy named Harry Potter, everyone still called it the Black house.

"Your late, Arthur," Minerva Mcgonagall said. "We had to start without you."

"That's ok Minerva, I found these in the archives in some old muggle library. It's the floor plan to the Riddle house." They had entered a side room next to the kitchen that was full of grim faced people.

Mrs. Weasley got up and hugged her husband. "Arthur, I was starting to get worried about you, what happened."

"Just picking up a few things for tonight dear," he said handing the papers he had to Professor Mcgonagall and taking a seat next to his wife and four of sons Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie.

"Well," continued Professor Mcgonagall, "now that we are all here let's get down to business. As you all know tonight's the night we make our move. Mr. Weasley has been kind enough to find floor plans to the Riddle house. Now this will be very dangerous and many of you may not come back alive, but we must do this."

"We know Minerva," interrupted Lupin. "We're getting our butts kicked out there. We need to hit them were it hurts."  
"We all know that Lupin," continued Professor Mcgonagall. "But like I was saying before, this is very, very dangerous. Everything must go perfect. Now does everyone know what team they're on?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now what we will do is team one will apparate by the statue. Team two will apparate by the front of the house. Team three will take the back. Team four you have the left side. And team five, you guys will apparate on the right side, got it." Once again everyone nodded. "Then starts coming up by your teams to see were you'll be. After you apparate start moving on the house. Oh and for god sakes make sure you apparate were there is some cover."

Kat sat at the desk in her room doing her history homework. It was so boring. Who discovered wolfs bane? Who ended the troll rebellion of 1856? What was Henry Stubens' nickname? It was so stupid! Why do I even need to know all this crap? Kat thought angrily. I mean come on it's not like I'm ever going to use it. Who gives a crap what Henry Stubens' nickname was? Oh I give up I'll do it tomorrow. Not like it needs to get done.

It was Thursday, and Kat stilled had to finish her potions homework. Her new teacher was Bellatrix Lestrange. Kat use to love potions, but that was when Snape taught it. He had been her favorite teacher. He just wasn't as mean as the other ones were. But Kat's father had killed him, so now Lestrange taught her potions and it pretty much sucked.

There was a noise outside the window. It was like a cracking sound. Then another one came, and another and another, like people were apparate, lost of people. But that's impossible, Kat told herself. Everyone has their assignments, and besides Voldemort is gone too. What was it he had said to Nott? Oh, that he had urgent business to attend to. Yea that's it. But he left just I little while ago. He can't be back already? Well better go see what it is.

Kat grabbed her robe and headed for the door downstairs. It was only eight o'clock but it was already dark outside, really dark and it was starting to get cold. She walked out to the middle of the yard. "Hello, is anybody out here," she shouted. Nobody answered. It was dead silent out side. "Hello," nothing. Dude get a grip she told herself. There's nothing out here. It's probably just that stupid snake again. Lord only knows what it can do. I swear.

Kat turned to go back inside, when a rustle came from the bushes. She turned back around and starred at the spot it had come from. Nothing. She looked around the yard one last time and went back to her room. Were she proceeded to throw her robe onto her bed, and go back to her potions homework. It was so boring Kat couldn't concentrate. What had that noise been, and why had she heard it so many times.

Looking up from her book she said, "god I hate this place." Kat got up from her bed and was headed for the library when she could have sworn she heard something behind her creak. Wiping around she scanned the hall. It was empty. Looking in front of her she saw Nagini slithering toward her. "What do you want," Kat hissed in parselmouth.

"Nothing," the snake replied.

"Mfff, yea right, you'll always up to something."

"No that's you, you silly little twit."

"Bite me," Kat hissed as the snake slithered by, to which Nagini answered by turning around and trying to bite Kat. Who in turn tried to kick her as she slithered off.

When Kat got to the library, she pulled one of the armchairs over to the bookshelf on the far left wall. She then climbed onto the bookshelf using the chair. Above the bookshelf there was a trap door that led to the roof. She never knew why there was a door above the bookshelf, but Kat wasn't about to ask questions.

After she got up onto the roof, she found herself a spot to sit and pulled out her ipod she had won last summer. It was the only thing in the whole entire house that Kat's dad didn't know about. She turned it on and stuck the headphones in her ears. Immediately she heard "Am I more than you bargained for yea, oh been dieing to tell you any thing you want to hear because that's just who I am this week. Lying in the grass next to the Moslem…"

"God I hate this place," she said again. "Gives me the creeps too. Screw it." Kat shoved her ipod into the pockets of her jeans and got up. She walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down. It was a long ways from the roof to the ground and looked very painful it someone did hit it.

Sick of her life, sick of everyone in it, and especially sick of her father, Kat jumped of the roof. But she had no intention of hitting the ground. Instead she turned into a beautiful phoenix, who couldn't hear anything but the music from the ipod. Right before Kat jumped she could have sworn she felt a hand try to grab her should. But none of it mattered now. She was free and flying, and all Kat knew was that she was never going back to the Riddle House.

A jet of red light shot in font of Kat. Then another jet of blue light nearly missed her right wing. Then there was a purple and a yellow one that almost hit her in the left wing too. What the hell, she thought. She looked down to see people on the ground appearing from nowhere, wands out, and all pointed and or firing at her.

Not wanting to stick around to find out why they were attacking her, Kat flew as high and as fast as she could, while dogging jets of light. It didn't matter what direction she flew as long as she went somewhere but that cursed house.

There were plenty of clouds in the sky to provide cover, and after a little while, and much flapping, the jet of light stopped coming. Constantly flapping your wings was hard work, and by the time Kat's ipod had gone through all its songs three times she was ready to drop dead from exhaustion.

She rested in a tree for a little while, and then went back to her seemingly never ending flight. She didn't know where to go. Her mom wasn't expecting her back from "school" till next summer. What was she so post to say if she just showed up on her doorstep? "Hi mom, I ran away from my evil dad's house, and didn't know where to go so I came here." Yea right. Kat flew during the night, and rested during the day. She figured it would be easer to avoid plains and being seen if she flew at night.

After about a week of flying the weather went from nice and warm to cold and rainy. Flying became almost impossible, and sleeping wasn't much better either. So for three days and three nights Kat was forced to find an empty cave in some mountain range and try to get some sleep.

On the fourth day, the rain stopped and the sun came out. The weather returned to being warm, and instead of wasting a beautiful day Kat decided to go out and stretch her wings.

Her ipod had been blasting "Holiday" by Green Day when it happened. A big purple ball came hurtling toward her out of nowhere. The last thing Kat remembered was diving to avoid getting hit, but after that everything just went black.

**AN: **Done finally. Writing this chapter wasn't, as much fun as writing the last one, and I don't like the ending. In fact I hate the ending but it had to get done. I promise the next one will be a lot better. This goes out to all the people who are too lazy to review. Get off your lazy butts (not literally) and **review. It won't kill you to take one little minute and type oh that was good, or that chapter sucked so bad. **So incase your stupid and aren't getting the message **Review!**


	4. Bludgers All Around

**A/N**: Ok this is a warning for anyone who read the third chapter before 7-21-06. You need to go back and reread the last three paragraphs because well I changed them and if you don't know what happens in them you will be like lost this whole chapter. So any ways it's from like from Harry's POV and it's the first quidditch game of the new school year.

**Disclaimer**: I look nothing like Jo Rowling, so what makes you think I wrote the Harry Potter books?

Harry Potter stared at his reflection in the mirror in the boys' dormitory and frowned. He was in his quidditch robes, his hair was as unruly as ever, and the butterflies in his stomach weren't getting any better.

"Harry are you ready?" He turned around to see his best mate Ron Weasley walk in to the room followed by his other best mate Hermione Granger, and Ron's sister Ginny.

"Yea," Harry replied.

"Well quite checking yourself out and move it, Ron said.

"I was _not_ checking myself out," Harry retorted. "I don't even think that's possible to do."

"Come on you two," interjected Hermione. She took a hold of Ron's arm and started pulling him toward the door. "We don't need our quidditch captain and keeper getting into a fight right before the game."

The whole school was excited. It was the first quidditch game of the season Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw. The tension between the two houses was high. Neither side wanted to see their team lose, and have to deal with the gearing and side remarks from the other team and their house.  
Harry had put in extra practices for exactly that reason, pushing himself and his teammates to their limits. The new Gryffindor quidditch team consisted of Ron was the keeper; Ginny, Suzzin, and Dean were the chasers; Nat and Frank were the two beaters, and Harry was both seeker and captain of the team. All in all, it was one of the best teams Gryffindor had ever had.

Nerves ran high in the locker room. If they won, it would mean that Harry Potter had once again put together another successful team, if they lost, well Harry tried not to think about that. "Ok," he said in what he hoped was a confident voice. "It's the first game of the season. We know Ravenclaw has a good team, but we have a better one. We didn't train in the middle of some dumb storm to go out and lose today. Now lets go kick Ravenclaw's butt!"

The snitch was released, the bludgers were out, and the quaffle was up. The quidditch game had begun. Harry circled the pitch looking for any hint of the snitch, but never found it. Over at the other end he saw the Ravenclaw seeker (Patrick something or another) doing the same.

"Oh and what a save by Gryffindor. Weasley seems to be on top of his game this year, not like last year mind you." Adam Green, a Gryffindor fifth year, was the new sports commenter. "And Ginny Weasley now in position for Gryffindor. I wonder if her and Potter are still dating."

"Adam!"

"Sorry Professor, but she's fine! No offense Potter. But your girlfriends really hot!"

"Adam!"

"Ok, gesh can't a guy say something nice about a girl. Anyways Weasley passes to Thomas, Thomas to Woren (Suzzin), back to Thomas, to Weasley who scores! Yea that a girl." Gryffindor takes the lead, ten to zero." Harry made a mental note to hex Adam the next time he saw him for the comments about Ginny.

Over at the other of the pitch Patrick was having the same luck as Harry when it came to finding the snitch. None. The sun reflected off of anything. More than once Harry wondered if the snitch was still on the grounds.

Gryffindor's early lead in the beginning of the game hadn't lasted long. Rachel (one of the Ravenclaw chasers) had immediately followed up with three goals for her team.

The game heated up as both teams tied at fifty points. Harry knew that he needed to get the snitch. That's when he saw it. The snitch was hovering down at the bottom of the Ravenclaw goal posts. Harry dove for it. Spotting the snitch only seconds after Harry, Patrick dove too. Both flattened themselves against their broomsticks.

The snitch went up over the heads of the spectators, and took a sharp left toward were the announcer was, with Patrick and Harry hot on it's tall.

What happened next Harry never saw. He almost had the snitch; his fingers were inches away from it when suddenly out of nowhere something hit him in his left side. Harry lost his grip on his broomstick and collided with the sides of the stands before landing the ground. A wave of boos and whoops rose up out of the crowd.

Within seconds Madam Hooch blew her whistle to signal a time out was down on the field helping Harry up. She looked him over. "Potter," she said, "your right arm looks busted you need to go to the hospital wing to get it fixed."

"But Professor," he protested. "If I go then Gryffindor won't have a seeker. I'm fine really. I can play with it, really."

"I won't hear of it, quidditich is a dangerous game, I won't have a student risk further injuries because he's to thick headed to know when enoughs enough."

"But Professor," he continued, seeing that it wasn't going to be easy to pursued Madam Hooch to let him continue playing. "I've played with busted limbs before."

"Yes Rolanda," it was Professor Mcgonagall, "if the boy wants to play let him play." She obviously didn't want to see her team lose either.

"Honestly Minerva, I would have thought you cared more about your students than winning."

Professor Mcgonagall looked hurt. "If Potter wants to play it should be up to him."

"Fine, fine, well what do you say Potter can you still play?"

"Yes, defiantly." Madam Hooch summand Harry's broom back to him, and the teacher cleared off the field so the game could continue. In revenge for Harry, Nat sent a blugder at Patrick, who in turn dived and lost the snitch. Harry made another mental note to find out who hit him and get them back.

After another twenty minutes and no sign of the snitch Harry was starting to get anxious. He need to get the snitch. That's when it happened again, Patrick dove, Harry dove too. The snitch was hovering in the middle of the pitch.

The bludgers went flying, but strangely they both went up. The snitch went down. Both seekers dove, the chase had turned into a game of chicken. Who can get closer to the ground without hitting it. Harry had the faster broom but Patrick was closer. At the last second Patrick came out of his dive.

Harry saw his chance and took hit. His fingers closed around the tiny golden ball. He had done it. Gryffindor had one. But unfortunately everyone was so absorbed in the game that no one saw the girl falling from the sky until the last minute. The teachers must of done some quick spell work cause she slowed down a little bit, but in the end she still hit the ground hard enough to make people wonder if she was still breathing.

**A/n**: Ok done finally. This chapter was really hard to write because I'm bad at writing quidditch games incase you didn't notice. Plus I'm IMing people so go figure. Well be sure to Review, Review, Review.


	5. Shout Nurses and Dark Marks

**A/N**: I know it has taken me ages to post this chapter, but I kind of got stuck, then I wrote from School to the Grave, and well by the time I get on line, and get the music set up to listen to while I write, and by the time I watch the music videos a million times I'm just to tired to really write. Oh and before I forget. When you hit the POV change to Kat, you kind of have to rewind. What's happening to her is going on at the same time the rest of this stuff is.

**Disclaimer**: _Please not this is set during Paul Revere's Ride._ (click clack click clack) (Paul Revere) The British are coming. The British are coming. (Person) You there, do you know who wrote Harry Potter, was it some one named Luna32? (Paul Rever) Are you daft man? It was JK Rowling. I don't even know how I know this because they haven't been born yet. And by the time they are I'll be dead. (Person) Thank you. (click clack click clack)

"Oh my god," exclaimed Madam Pomfrey. "What happened to her?" Professor Mcgonagall had just entered the hospital wing, followed by a girl lying unconscious, if not dead, on a stretcher that was floating. She was also followed by Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tonks (the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher) Professor Sprout, and Professor Slughorn. "I knew it, I just knew it. I always told Dumbledore that quidditch was too dangerous to play, and now look what's happened! A student's dead."

"Poppy," cried Professor Mcgonagall, "calm down. She's not dead, but she is badly hurt, and needs attention admittedly."

"Well what the bloody hell happened to her," Madam Pomfrey demanded, eyes blazing.

Professor Mcgonagall frowned. "Well we really don't know what happened to her. One minute she wasn't there, and the next she was just falling from the sky. Honest to god Poppy, no one saw her. She just fell."

Madam Pomfrey looked like she was ready to kill Professor Mcgonagall, but instead turned her eye to Harry. "Potter what's wrong with you," she barked.

"Broken arm," he replied.

"Well then sit down, Minerva bring the girl over and put her on a bed, Granger get some water, Weasley get some rags, as for the rest of you," she turned her gaze to everyone else. "GET OUT!" There was some shuffling nose as the water and rags were brought to Madam Pomfrey, and as people filed out of the room. Professor Mcgonagall transferred the girl to one of the hospital beds, and Madam Pomfrey started examining her. "Four to five broken ribs, bad hit to head, possible concussion, numerous scratches, broken arm, whiplash. Well she'll live, but her eyes, there's something not right about them."

"Professor," asked Ron, "what about Harry?"  
Professor Mcgonagall shot Ron a dirty look. However it was Madam Pomfrey who answered him. "Potter," she said curtly, "can wait. Now where did I put that blasted potion?"

Harry starred at the girl lying in bed. He had so many questions for her. Where had she come from, how did she get to Hogwarts, and probably the most important question of all, who was she.

There was an ear-splitting scream, and the girl shout straight up in the bed, sweat running down her face.

--------------------------

Getting hit, that was the last thing Kat remembered, before everything went blissfully black. But then again even that didn't last very long. All to soon the darkness molded itself into a stone room with two chairs, one with Lord Voldemort in it, a frown on his face.

Kat immediately took the seat opposite her father, and returned his cold hard stare. Now that she wasn't face to face with her father Kat felt more confident. "What do you want?" she asked.

"You know," said Voldemort lazily, "it's very rude to run away, especially when no ones home. I mean running away when I'm there is a whole different story, but to do it while I'm gone. That's just plain rude."

"Well you never were much on manners yourself."

"And what's that so post to mean?"

"It means you are the most vile person I've ever met," spat Kat. "Wait, that's not right, I don't even think you qualify as human."

"See, there you go again." The Dark Lord gave a heavy sigh. "I suppose it's my fault, I never took the time to teach you any manners."

"Oh," said Kat sarcastically, "yes, I mean I don't know where I get my bad manners, seeing as yours are so perfect. I haven't met a person who doesn't love getting tortured by the cruciatus curse."

A smile appeared on the Dark Lord's face. "It's fun, you should try it sometime."

"No thanks," said Kat frowning. "What do you want? I'm sure you didn't go to all this trouble to make pleasant chitchat with me."

"So right my dear. I wanted to extend one final offer for you to return home." Voldemort gave another heavy sigh. "It would be most…taxing if I had to retrieve you by other means."

"Well that sucks for you, cause I an't coming back."

"First thing to do, after punishing, teach you some manners."

"That's assuming you do catch me," Kat pointed out.

Her father gave a loud cold laugh. "My dear, where do you expect to go? I have spies everywhere as you well know. I even have spies were you are right now."

"How can you possibly know where I am?" When I don't even know where I am, she thought finishing her question.

"Like I said my dear. I have spies everywhere. They have told me where you are, and they will be the ones to bring you back. Besides you can never truly go anywhere without me. See your right arm. "Kat looked at her arm. "When you were first born I wanted a way to communicate with you so I had you branded. It's crude but effective." For a minute Kat's right arm was blank, then to her horror she saw the dark mark appear, an acid green skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth. "And this one has a little more kick than the others do. Let me show you."

Voldemort drew out his wand and placed the tip of it on the dark mark on his arm. White-hot blinding pain shot through Kat's arm, and traveled to her whole entire body. This was worse than the cruciatus curse because she would always have the mark with her, no matter where she went.

She let out a bloodcurdling scream, and snapped back to reality. She sat straight up, in what took a few seconds for her to realize was a bed. Then she managed to fall off it. Landing hard on the floor. Her ribs hurt, she was light headed, and the room was spinning.

"Oh my god," Kat heard a woman shout. "Potter, Weasley, help the poor girl back onto the bed." Kat felt two hands under her arms as she was pulled back onto the bed. Her eyelids had started to feel like lead weights, and they were closing fast.

"Here," came another voice. "This potion should help." Kat felt the potion go into her mouth. Then she was fast asleep.

**A/N**: I know it has taken me ages to post, and I'm really sorry. School started, and already I have too much crap to do. I mean my textbook literally put me to sleep tonight. Curse the person who invented my science book, and the alarm clock. (grumble grumble) Well you don't care so just review, and I mean it this time, or no more cookies.


	6. Testing In The Morning

**A/N: **I'm really really sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Blame the music videos. They are too cool for me to give up. LOL. Anyways thanks yous go to my buddy Raekitty13 only unfortunately. Come on people review.

**Disclaimer:** Wanted: Drop dead funny disclaimer. Must pertain in some way, shape or form to not owning Harry Potter and or not being JK. Rowling. Must not get me sewed. Pays one funny chapter for you to read. If interested please contact Luna32.

When Kat woke up, she was still in the same white bed, but all the people were gone. Her head had bandages on it and she had this sickly sweet taste in her mouth, but besides that Kat felt perfectly fine, a little stiff, but still fine.

"Your awake," yelled a woman, rushing over to Kat, who recoiled. Everyone Kat met was an enemy until she found out where the hell she was. "Professor Mcgonagall will be so please. Stay right there while I go fetch her. You gave me quite a scare, with your little antics."

The woman pulled out a wand and a piece of paper and a pen appeared. The pen wrote something on the piece of paper and both of them disappeared.

A few minutes later another woman entered the room. She was tall with black haired that was pulled back into a bun and had square glasses in front of her beady black eyes.

"Here she is," said the first woman. "Right as rain. Didn't I tell you Minerva. There was no reason for all that yelling."

"Yes, yes, you were right Poppy," said the lady named Minerva, as she turned to Kat and gave her a once over from where she still sat in the bed. "I am Minerva Mcgonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witch raft and Wizardry and the transfiguration teacher."

Kat didn't say anything. All she could do was stare at the woman. Why she didn't know. Was it rude to stare, YES. Did she care, NO.

"Do you have a name?"

"Kat," she replied.

"And how did you come to collide with one of our bludgers."

"Bludgers," she wondered out loud. "Oh you mean that thing that hit me." It wasn't a question. "Um…well you see I don't really know that part myself."

The lady raised her eyebrows and shot Kat a look of total disbelief, but she let the subject drop and moved on to the next important mater. "Well in that case, I'll have you escorted off the ground, and your memory wiped then. These are dangerous times, Mrs. Haren and we don't need people running about our school if they aren't students or staff."

"No wait um, actually I kind of want to enroll." Kat's nerves where high as the lie just started to spill from her mouth. It should have been harder than it was, but it wasn't. "Please, just let me stay." There it was again, that look of disbelief on the lady's face. "Both my parents were killed by death eaters. I'm all by my self now."

"Why did you never go here before now?"

"My mom was a muggle. She wanted me to get a "proper" education and my dad said that public school never really taught you good enough to prepare you for real life."

The woman gave a heavy sigh after a few minutes. "What grade are you," she asked.

"Um"

"We'll have a certified ministry official brought up tomorrow morning to see where to put you."

Kat spent the night in a little room a few doors down from the place she had woken up in. There wasn't much in the room. A bed, a desk with an old oil lamp that was perched on it, and a layer of dust an inch thick. The bed was lumpy and uncomfortable with nasty smelling sheets and pillows. It was clear that no one had lived in there for ages.

All night Kat tossed and turned in the bed. What if she failed the examination? Where would she go? She had nowhere else to go. It wasn't a very pretty thought of what would happen is she was forced to go back to her father. Or she could always take to the street, but that didn't seem much better either.

That morning a mousy brown haired woman popped her head into the room to fetch Kat for her exam. Kat, who had been up for hours already, was sitting on her bed playing with her hair. It was as straight as if someone had spent hours working on it with a straightener. It was amazing what a girl could do with a wand.

The examinations where held in a huge room filled with four great big tables. They where stacked side by side. Along one of the walls where four hour glasses, each with a different color of rubies in them, red, green, yellow, and blue. Underneath them where little labels that read Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin. The walls had banners on them that either held the school crest, a lion, snake, badger, or a raven.

The lady led Kat to the far end of the hall where a huge space had been cleared. There stood the lady from the other day, Professor Mcgonagall. She was talking to a short porky woman with graying hair.

There were a few hasty introductions between Kat and the woman, (Hesta McKay) the Ministry official. Then Professor Mcgonagall and the lady with mousy brown hair disappeared behind a side door off to the right.

"Ok," said Hesta, "lets get this show on the road. First thing's first lets see you levitate that pot." She pointed to a pot on the ground that hadn't been there a few moments before.

In the few short minutes that Kat had entered the hall, it had filled up with students. It was apparent that the test was going to be given right then and there in front of the whole school.

Kat pulled her wand out of her pocket and set her jaw. She quickly thought the spell, and the pot lifted itself into the air. A quick sigh escaped from Kat's lips. She had had no reason to be worried. Spell after spell had been drilled into her head ever since she could remember, perfection only. She had no reason to be so worried.

"Ok," continued Hesta, "lower it down and lets see you banish it." The test was pretty easy. After charms were done, came the transfiguration, which was just as easy. Turn a needle into hay, conjure up a bird, turn a glass of water into rum, make a goblet out of a rat, it was all so easy. Then they moved on to defense against the dark arts, which was just as simple. There wasn't one spell that Kat hadn't done before, and didn't remember doing.

After the physical part of the exam was done it was on to the written part. Three hours of straight essays and questions was enough to make even the sanest witch go crazy.

Later that night Professor Mcgonagall stopped bye to give Kat her schedule for the year, and she brought a weird hat that she immediately shoved on top of her head.

"Hello one and all," shouted that hat, popping to life. "Welcome to a new school year at Hog." The hat's voice fell short as it realized it wasn't where it thought it was. "What the fruben flabin friben is going on here. Where are all the students? This is a mockery. I am the sorting hat! I demand my right to sort students into their houses, not to be warn as a simple hat! This is a mockery of my abilities! I WANT MY LAYER!"

"Calm down," yelled Professor Mcgonagall over the hat. "You here to sort Mrs. Haren hear into a house."

The hat looked down. "Oh woops."

"Just put her in to her house."

"Snippy aren't we today," whispered the hat so quietly that only Kat could hear. "Well let's see, where to put you. Strong willed, plenty of courage, smarts, a little bit flighty, interesting. Oh, I don't know. Why are kids these days so hard to place? I blame all those video games and sex. You know if parents just spent a little more time"

"Hat," warned Professor Mcgonagall curtly with more than a little bit of annoyance in her voice. "Just place her in a house."

"Fine, fine," sighed the hat. "Now lets see, mmmh…Gryffindor, there happy."

"Very," Professor Mcgonagall led Kat up many flights of stairs, all which moved, to a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password," asked the portrait to Professor Mcgonagall.

"Mud slug," she answered. The portrait swung open to reveal a huge room filled with students, squishy armchairs, tables, and all sorts of other things. "This is the Gryffindor Common Room, up stairs are the dormitories. Go up, find and empty bed, and put your stuff down."

"Um, I don't have any stuff," announced Kat.

"Oh right, well I'll have someone bring up all your books and clothes for tomorrow." She gave a long tired sigh. "Have a good night Mrs. Haren." She turned to leave. "Oh and you might want to think about changing your hair color back to what it originally was."

Kat's cheeks flushed red. She had been experimenting with her hair earlier and had turned it a dark black, with blue highlights. She hadn't had time to change it back before Professor Mcgonagall had interrupted with the weird hat.

Kat headed up stairs, found an empty bed, and flopped down on it. The dormitory was completely empty. There where a couple beds in there with curtains around them. Each bed had the same colored sheets, as the last bed Kat had stayed in, minus the smell. There were various posters of quidditch teams hung up on the walls behind different beds. She closed her eyes trying to remember the spell to turn her hair back to its normal color, when two boys crashed through the door, both soaking wet and in fits of laughter.

"Man mate, I can't believe you did that," said one of the boys. He was tall and lanky with flaming red hair. "Filch looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel."

"Yea," replied the other boy, who had jet-black hair that stuck up in the back, glasses, and a lighting shaped scar on his forehead. "I hate to see what's going to happen to when he find us."

"You know, why didn't we just dry ourselves of with our wands?" asked the boy with red hair.

"I don't know," answered the other. "Probably cause we're both idiots."

"You got that right Potthead." Both boys proceeded to pull off their dripping wet shirts before they even reached their beds.

"Bloody hell," exclaimed the tall lanky boy, finally noticing Kat still lying on the bed. He tried to cover himself up with his shirt. "What the fuck are you doing in here."

"Um isn't this the girls dormitory?" _You got to be kidding me_, she thought. _Tell me this is the right dormitory please._

"Are you bloody retarded," he continued. "Don't you know anything? This is the boy's dormitory."

The other boy looked up from what he was doing, unbuttoning his jeans, to see who his friend was yelling at. "What the," he began, turning a bright shade of red. "Get the hell out of here."

Kat quickly got up and walked past the two. Her cheeks were a deep scarlet. She was so embarrassed. She could hear the two boys as she shut the door and nearly ran down the staircase. They were laughing their brains out, and Kat knew that it wasn't about what they had done to piss someone named Filch off it was about her. The redness on her cheeks deepened. She had only been conscious at school for a little less than a day, but already she had managed to make a complete idiot out of herself.

**A/N:** KK I hope that wasn't too boring. I tried to make it interesting after I got half way through and realized that if anyone read it they wouldn't even make it to the end before falling asleep. So I did, well yea you read it, and now that you read it I know all of you are going to review because you love me like that, and want to tell me how good my chapter was. So click the little button that says go at the bottom and review, even if I have already posted another chapter.


End file.
